


Ride with me

by victor_reno



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, bottom cho kyuhyun, jongwoon is an idol manager, kyu is a lawyer and works for siwon, kyusung - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: just a smut based on my AU story
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Ride with me

**Author's Note:**

> Yesung's motorbike is Kawasaki Versys 1000 SE LT

Телефон завибрировал. Кюхён, чертыхнувшись нажал на отбой, перевел на беззвучный режим. Звонок повторился еще раз, экран погас.  
Сонмин неодобрительно кашлянул, Шивон поднял руку и Рёук недовольно замолчал.  
\- Что-то важное?   
Кюхён чуть не покраснел.  
\- Нет, пустяки, продолжайте пожалуйста, Рёук-шши.  
\- Спасибо, что разрешаете, Кюхён-шши.  
Сонмин спрятал улыбку, опустив лицо.  
Экран мигнул. Сообщение.  
“Где встретимся?”  
“Не знаю, сам придумай.” Кюхён заерзал на месте, отправив ответ. Хён снова обидится, что он не использует хонорифики. А впрочем, так ему и надо. Знает же, что он занят, если не берет трубку.  
“Так я заеду за тобой?”  
“Как хочешь.”  
“Ты не в духе, малыш?”  
Кюхён фыркнул. Малыш. Серьезно?  
“Я вообще-то работаю, Чонун. А не как некоторые, болтаюсь без дела.”  
После нескольких минут молчания, телефон снова ожил.  
“^3^”  
Эмоджи.  
Кюхёну захотелось кинуть телефоном в окно. 

\- Тебя подбросить? - Шивон снял пиджак, закинул вещи и папку с документами на заднее сиденье автомобиля.   
\- Нет, спасибо. - Кюхён потер виски. - Я сам.   
\- С тобой всё в порядке?  
\- Да, босс. Все просто отлично. До завтра.  
Зря он так с Шивоном. Он не виноват, что у Кюхёна нет настроения.  
\- Ну и где ты? - он обошел этаж парковки, но автомобиля Чонуна не увидел. - Ну хёёён, ну…   
“Ты где?”  
“Я у торца здания. Жду тебя возле кофейни. `3`”  
Опять эти эмоджи.  
\- Ну нееет! - Кюхён всплеснул руками, увидев Чонуна со стаканом кофе, верхом на матовом чёрном мотоцикле. Кожаная куртка-косуха в клепках, джинсы и высокие ботинки - хён вырядился как байкер из дурацкой романтической дорамы. - Ты серьезно? Ты издеваешься?  
\- Иди сюда, не ори и познакомься. - Чонун похлопал по корпусу бензобака, как по крупу коня. - Это Верси.   
\- Хочешь доделать то, что не сделал тот мудак? - Кюхён задрал подбородок. - Это опасно вообще-то.  
\- Я хорошо вожу. - Чонун снял очки, протянул ему шлем. - Надевай.  
\- Хён, я в самом деле..  
\- Садись впереди меня.   
Кюхён, вздыхая, сунул ему в руки свои бумаги, дернул брюки вверх и осторожно взобрался на мотоцикл.  
\- Почему ты постоянно заставляешь меня делать то, чего я не хочу. - проворчал он.  
\- Но потом то тебе всё нравится… - почти промурлыкал Чонун ему в ухо и Кюхён задрожал. - Пригнись немного, мне неудобно…  
\- Может быть мне сзади сесть?  
\- Неа. Клади руки на руль.  
Сжав его ладони своими в перчатках, Чонун оттолкнулся ногой и мотоцикл завибрировал.  
Полотно дороги казалось неимоверно широким без привычных стен автомобиля, ветер пробирался под одежду, и поначалу Кюхён забыл как дышать. Страх сковал его тело, он зажмурился, боясь свалиться, но чувствуя тепло прижавшегося к нему Чонуна, он понемногу расслабился.  
\- Аааааайщ, мы врежемся, почему мы так быстро едем!!! - голос прозвучал необычно высоко. Спину немного трясло - Чонун смеялся.   
\- Держись крепче!   
Они миновали широкие проспекты Каннама, выехали к реке, перебрались через мост и въехали в Йонгсан.  
\- Ты везешь меня в Итэвон?  
\- Да!  
Вереница книжных лавок и кофеен, разношерстный люд шатается вдоль набережной, Чонун вырулил к наземной парковке, остановился, выключил зажигание. Кюхён подумал, что не сможет слезть с мотоцикла - ноги и спина затекли.  
\- Хорошо проехались! - Чонун повесил шлем на руль, тряхнул волосами. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Нет. - Кюхён поднял забрало, выпутался из шлема, выдохнул. - Ты хочешь моей смерти, хён?  
\- Да ладно тебе, смотри, как тут здорово. Да и без пробок доехали.   
\- Здесь воняет кофе, я хочу жрать, я чуть не обоссался, когда ты объезжал тот грузовик и теперь у меня все болит! - рявкнул Кюхён. - И что тут хорошего?   
\- Возьмем еды, посидим в парке у реки. - Чонун сунул большие пальцы в карманы джинс. - Мне поднять тебя на руки?  
\- Иди ка ты на хер… - проворчал тот, всё же слезая с мотоцикла. - Ненавижу тебя. И мотоцикл твой ненавижу. 

После пары часов в парке и вкусной еды на вынос Кюхён заметно подобрел, шутил и беззлобно подкалывал Чонуна по поводу его внешнего вида.  
\- Тебе бы еще глаза накрасить и ты будешь как рок-звезда.  
\- В следующий раз накрашу.  
\- Ну нет, я больше с тобой на мотик не сяду.  
\- Так нам еще обратно ехать.  
\- Я возьму такси. - Кюхён поджал губы.   
\- Да брось ты, весело же было, ты так орал на поворотах, я думал от смеха свалюсь…  
\- Это месть, да? - ухмыльнулся Кюхён. - Ясно. Идём, довези меня до дома, я больше слова не скажу.  
Обратно они ехали медленнее, Чонун снизил скорость и просто наслаждался поездкой по тихим узким улицам, осенним солнцем и золотистой листвой, устилающей дорогу. Кюхён жался к нему спиной, изредка подрагивая на поворотах.  
Остановившись на светофоре, Чонун сунул руку Кюхёну под пиджак и осторожно погладил по животу и груди.  
\- Всё хорошо, я рядом.   
\- Я тебя почти не слышу. - прозвучало сдавленно, но Кюхён не отбросил его руку.   
На следующем светофоре Чонун погладил его по бедру.  
Еще через один - положил ладонь ему на ширинку брюк.  
\- Люди же смотрят… - захныкал Кюхён и заерзал. - Ты… ты чего...  
Остановившись на подземной парковке, Чонун снял шлем с них обоих шлемы, повесил их на руль, схватил Кюхёна за талию и вжался в его задницу пахом. Уткнулся лицом в мокрый затылок, вздохнул. Застонав, Кюхён уронил голову в сложенные на руле руки.  
\- Камеры....   
\- Переживаешь, что аджусси-охранник увидит, как тебя лапает на парковке какой-то мужик?  
\- Хён… отпусти… - заныл Кю. - Ты до квартиры подождать не можешь?  
В лифте ехали молча; Чонун сделал шаг и прижал Кюхёна к стене.   
\- Я тебе врежу… - рассмеялся тот. - Что с тобой сегодня, хён?  
\- Люблю когда ты такой.  
\- Испуганный? - подначил Кюхён.  
\- Податливый.   
Чонун начал раздеваться с порога, роняя по дороге в спальню свою одежду. Кюхён обернулся и замер, всплеснув руками.  
\- Иди-ка сюда. - Чонун похлопал по кровати. - Раздевайся.  
Выдохнул, кивнул, потянул галстук, расстегнул рубашку.  
\- Слишком медленно. - Чонун спрыгнул с кровати, подошел, принялся сам.   
\- Я не знал, что езда на мотоцикле тебя так заводит…  
\- Меня не это завело, а твой зад.  
\- То, как ты об него своим стояком терся?  
\- И это тоже….  
Толкнул Кюхёна к кровати, лёг сверху, мазнул пальцами по его губам.  
\- Аааай, а без этого нельзя?  
\- Чшш… какой ты неугомонный...  
Его скользкие пальцы забрались меж ягодиц и Кюхён закусил нижнюю губу, отвернулся, закрывая глаза.   
\- Хёён…  
\- Чего? Мне сразу все три в тебя засунуть?  
\- Мудак…   
\- Смотрите-ка, кто тут у нас ругается...  
Сполз пониже и не прекращая растягивать его двумя пальцами, обхватил губами розовый сосок. Прикусил, лизнул, потерся носом.   
\- Ещё… - выдохнул Кюхён, запрокидывая голову и поднимая руки, прихватывая рейки изголовья кровати.   
Чонун положил ладони ему на грудь, сжал и и погладил мягкие выпуклости.  
\- Я б тебя между ними трахнул.  
Больше смазки и он ввел в него три пальца, Кюхён сдавленно застонал, разведя ноги пошире. Чонун наклонился ниже, целуя его стоящий колом член.  
\- Да ты мокрый весь...Закидывай ноги на меня.  
\- О Боже… - Кюхён всхлипнул, закрывая лицо руками.   
Чонун сдул капли пота с кончика носа, зубами рванул упаковку презерватива, потянул Кюхёна за бедра к себе, коротко мазнул губами по ноге, покоящейся на своем плече.  
\- Выглядишь потрясно… Ну же, расслабься, я не хочу делать тебе больно.  
\- Я-аа… убью тебя.  
Чонун входил в него медленно, давая привыкнуть, подался назад и снова толкнулся вперед, сжимая зубы от напряжения. Кюхён тугой и очень горячий, ему сложно тормозить. Главное - не превысить скорость.  
\- Не всё еще? - одними губами шепчет Кю.  
\- Неа… мне остановиться?  
\- Нет.   
\- Какие мы храбрые сегодня.  
\- Боже, хён, ты огромный…  
\- Комплименты пошли… - выдохнул смеясь Чонун и выругался, толкнувшись особенно сильно, Кюхён вскрикнул, но приподнял бёдра и сам насадился на его член до упора. - Аааааййщ, идиот…  
\- Двигайся, мать твою, Чонун, я так сдохну скорее, чем кончу.  
Держа его под ягодицы одной рукой, другой обхватил в кулак чуть обмякший член, вперед-вверх, назад-вниз.  
\- Давай же, Кюхённи, помоги мне. - Чонун наклонился вперед, поймав ртом подставленные губы. - Иди ко мне.  
Кюхён приподнялся на локтях, вцепился во влажные волосы Чонуна, целуя.  
\- Погоди… побудь так.  
\- Всё, что угодно, малыш.  
Чонун перевернул его на живот, подтянул задницу повыше, Кюхён замычал в подушку, когда он начал входить в него. Мокрые от смазки и пота ягодицы шлепнули о живот Чонуна, он охнул, Кюхён под ним заскрёб ногтями по изголовью.  
\- Вот так… мой мальчик… иди же ко мне… еще…  
\- Чонууууун… завались… Боже… хотя бы сейчас…   
Кюхён кончил первым, вскрикнув и повалившись вперед, чуть не утянув Чонуна за собой, тот раздвинул его ягодицы, медленно вышел, сдернул резинку, кинув ее на пол. Задвигал по своему члену рукой, протяжно застонал, кончая и марая спермой спину Кюхёна.  
Лег сверху, пачкая живот и грудь, лизнул Кю в ухо, лениво укусил за мочку, повел губами по мягкой щеке.   
\- Сладкий.  
Тихий звук сотряс обоих - Кюхён рассмеялся.   
\- В следующий раз не выходи так быстро-ааа… Хён, да что же ты творишь...  
Два пальца в его растраханную задницу и Чонун протолкнул их подальше, до костяшек, жалея, что не хватает длины. Кюхён заворочался, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя, вытянулся струной. Кончал он, шепча имя Чонуна ему в губы.

\- Больше никогда не поеду с тобой на мотоцикле. - Кюхён перекинул ногу, хватаясь за ограждение. - Спасибо, что довез.   
Чонун кивнул, вертя в руках шлем и сдерживая улыбку.   
\- Если я вечером приеду на машине, можно трахнуть тебя в ней?


End file.
